The Marine
by Sputterbug
Summary: A marine named Mui must undergo the strenuous task of befriending the Straw Hat Pirates whilst going undercover as "Mizuke". He is to report all findings to his commanding officer through his hidden baby den-den mushi. Will he be able to complete his task and undermine these pirates? Or will his cover be blown when he fears he may have been discovered by one of the crew?


**The Marine**

**Chapter 1: The Introduction**

The marine stopped in front of the tavern. The orders of his captain replayed in his mind.

"Okay Mui, just remember not to let anyone discover your real name. From now on, you are Mizuke. Until you help us capture those pirates, you must not reveal your true self... We've been tipped off that the Straw Hats have eaten their lunches at Full Moon Tavern lately. Don't forget your mission! Earn their trust, learn their secrets, and inform us of every place you go, anyone you meet, and any suspicious or illegal activity," the captain handed 'Mizuke' an item, "Here's your baby den-den mushi."

"Yes sir!"

**. . .**

Mizuke couldn't afford to slip up in this kind of serious situation, this being his first mission and all. With his baby den-den mushi tucked inside his cloak, he stepped inside the building.

The place was barely populated with a few loners here and there. They were all stareing to Mizuke's left. Somehow gone unnoticed by Mizuke, were two rowdy young men. One with raven hair and a highly noticeable scar under his left eye, and one with green hair and three katana tucked to his right side.

_That must be them,_ he thought, _The top bounties of the Straw Hat crew: Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro._

The two pirates were arguing. Luffy was stuffing the last of his food into his mouth, and Zoro was watching him eat while eating his own food.

_Well they seem normal enough,_ thought Mizuke.

When Luffy finished his plate, he inched his hand towards Zoro's. The swordsman slammed his fist onto Luffy's hand.

"Luffy!" he yelled.

"Zoro!", Luffy wined, "Please!? Can I have your meat, please!? I'm still hungry!"

"Like hell I'd give you my food! How can you still be hungry!? Just look!"

Zoro pointed to the plates and bowls that were stacked on top of each other in heaps that covered the table.

How had he not noticed!? Mizuke was always careful in observing his surroundings. For some reason, it took him a while to even see that they were there. When he realized what Zoro was talking about, his eyes widened in alarm. Was it even possible for one person to eat that much!?

_Looks like I was mistaken... these two are far from normal. Especially that Straw Hat kid._

"But Zoro, I really am hungry!"

"Like I care!" Zoro stuffed the last of his food into his mouth.

"No!" Luffy gaped in horror, "How could you?!"

The swordsman merely scoffed.

Mizuke was amazed that the pirate could eat so much, but even more amazed that he could still eat more. Zoro noticed the gaping man watching them.

"Hey you! There somethin' you need?" He scowled at the disguesed marine.

Mizuke snapped out of his daze and replied somewhat nervously.

"Ah! Sorry, so sorry!" he bowed a little, "It's nothing."

Zoro narrowed his eyes as the stranger walked away.

_Crap,_ he thought, _I hope he's not onto me. His captain seems like an idiot, though, so I shouldn't worry about him. But with a bounty that high, perhaps I should not underestimate him._

Mizuke sat on a stool at the bar. Zoro got up and joined him, seating himself two stools away. Luffy was busy slurping away on his drink at their table.

"Bartender!" Zoro called out raising a hand, "I want sake!"

"Put it on my tab!" Mizuke added, also raising his hand.

"Eh? You're an odd one. You come in here staring at us, then you buy me a drink?" Zoro smirked as the bartender set his sake in front of him. Then he took a swig of it.

"Well.. It's nothing really..." Mizuke said.

"Hey, it's none of my business where and how you spend your money." Zoro finished his drink and after a moment, Luffy stood up and called to Zoro,

"Oi, I'm leaving."

"Alright," Zoro responded. He got up to leave as well.

As he turned around, he layed his hand on Mizuke's shoulder and said, "Thanks for the drink."

Mizuke stared after him as he walked through the tavern doors.

_A pirate... thanking me?..._

Then he remembered what he was there for in the first place.

_Crap! Gotta follow them!_

He ran after them after paying his tab, taking one last glance at the enormous mess on the table.

"Wait!" he yelled, "Wait, Straw Hat!"

"Hey, it's the guy from the bar." Zoro told Luffy who turned around to face Mizuke.

"Yeah? Whatchya want?"

"Err.. It's just that..." Mizuke struggled to think of a response.

Luffy stared intensely at him with a confused look on his face, waiting for an answer. It took a minuet for him to say something and Zoro raised an eyebrow to his prolonged silence.

"Well, it's just that I know you guys are pirates! I wanna be a sailor, so can I talk with you and your crew to maybe get some advice?"

"That's all?" Luffy asked. "Sure! Just follow us." It was said simply and with a huge teethy grin that Mizuke easily recognized from his wanted poster.

"Oi Luffy, you sure about this?" Zoro asked him.

"What? All he wants is advice, right?" Sheesh Zoro, quit acting stupid. You've been like this all day. What's with you?" He wondered with a confused expression.

"Oi, oi. Stupid? I don't need that from _you_. I've just got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"What is it? Gotta take a shit? You should go see Chopper if you're sick Zoro."

_I think I've already had too much of Luffy for one day...I just wanna take a nap._ Zoro thought to himself as a big bead of sweat ran down the back of his head. He looked hopelessly at his captain.

They passed plenty of buildings with varied sizes, most of which were engulfed with people who were trading and selling goods. They were yelling out advertisements and a few people here and there tried to sell their items to the three men. Zoro glared at one of them who refused to leave him alone. The man followed them down a couple of streets before Zoro finally lost it.  
"But sir, we're having quite a sale today, as you can see these items are-"

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN, NOW GO AWAY!" He drew the attention of several people standing nearby. Frightened, the man threw his hands into the air and ran away screaming.

"Hey! Nice going Zoro! We got free stuff!" Luffy picked up the scattered goods.

"Like I care!"

"Look!" He showed Mizuke. "We got some HUGE apples!" Luffy ate them all whole, one by one. Mizuke still couldn't get over the size of his stomach. He guessed he'd probably have to get used to it if he was going to be staying on his ship for a while.

When they reached the harbor, Mizuke was greeted by the Thousand Sunny. It was the first time he'd seen it and he had to admit that it was quite a grand ship.

"Wow, this ship is amazing!"

"Aw yeah! Ya got that right! She's my most SUPER creation!" an unfamiliar voice called out.

Suddenly, someone jumped off the ship and landed in front of Mizuke.

"Bwaaaah! It's a pervert! I've never seen one so shamelessly dressed!" Mizuke blurted out.

A blue haired man with giant forearms and no clothing except an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and a speedo stood before him. The man put his arms together above his head in order to strike a pose. Then he shouted out, "Yo! Thanks! You really think so!?"

"Um that wasn't really a complement but- oof!"

Luffy patted his back strongly and said "There's nothing to get so scared about! Franky's awesome! He's a cyborg!"

"...A..cyborg?"

"Yeah! You know what a cyborg is right? Or are you an idiot?"

"What!?" Mizuke gaped at him.

"Don't pay any attention to that moron. We're the one's who had to tell him what a cyborg was."

An orange-haired woman emerged from out of sight and walked up to the railing of the ship.

"Yo! Nami! Any other islands nearby!?" Luffy called out.

"How the hell should I know?! We haven't even left _this_ island yet! If you wanna know, then hurry up and get on board so we can leave!"

"Alright!"

Luffy stretched his arm up to the railing and pulled himself upward.

"...What just happened?" Mizuke asked, clearly stunned.

"We'll explain later. Get on board first." Zoro answered, climbing the rope ladder.

"Alright! Just gotta make sure I have something first!"

Zoro nodded and continued up the ladder. He paused and peered back over at Mizuke who appeared to be digging into his coat. He pulled something out of a hidden pocket. Zoro continued upward once again and made it on deck.  
Mizuke whispered into the den-den mushi he was given by his commanding officer. "Sir, I have made it to the Straw Hats ship and they've invited me on board. I assume that I will be staying with them for a short time. Nothing suspicious has happened so far."

"Very good. Report back within the next ten hours."

"Yes sir." He hung it up and put his den-den mushi back inside his over coat and started up the ladder. He finally stepped foot onto the grass-covered deck. Mizuke looked at the soft green plants beneath him.

_Grass...covered...deck?_ He looked up. _Trees?!_

His attention was caught by a blonde man wearing a black suit and tie, spinning around with hearts bellowing out of his cigarette.

"Hello my dear! And who might you be?"

_My dear?_ "Umm. I'm Mizuke."

"And how might my lovely Mizuke-swan enjoy her tea?"

_This guy may be dumber than his captain. And here I almost thought the infamous black-leg Sanji looked somewhat intelligent._

"Sorry sir, but... I'm a man."

"It's true. He may be feminine and have somewhat long hair, but he's obviously male." Nami told him.

Sanji was silent and frozen in his love-love state.

"I'm don't regret inheriting more of my mother's traits than my fathers." Mizuke stated proudly.

"Sanji? What's up?"Luffy asked.

Sanji started to break out in a heavy sweat and finally collapsed to the floor sobbing. "How could I make a mistake over something so important!" A moment passed with Sanji sobbing alone on the ground. Zoro strode by, making his way to the mast.

"What a dumb-ass." He remarked.

Sanji stood up in flames. "What was that shitty marimo!?"

Zoro turned his head toward him with his arms crossed. "You heard me, ero-cook!"

Soon enough, their argument broke out into a brawl. Swords were flying, as were feet.

"Ignore them too." said Nami at her usual spot under her umbrella.

Luffy walked over and stopped next to Mizuke. "Oi! Sanji! What's for dinner?!"

Their brawl immediately halted. Zoro wanted to know too.

"You'll see when I'm done cooking it." Then he walked into what Mizuke had to assume was the kitchen.

Zoro strode to the mast and sat down against it with his legs and arms crossed. His katana lay next to him on the ground. He fell asleep as soon as he layed his head back against the wood. He snored loudly as he napped.

A tanuki walked out of a neighboring room and noticed the new arrival. It wore a big pink hat marked with a white 'x' and a very small pair of pants.

"Hey, who's this?" The adorable little creature asked Franky.

"Ah! It talks!" Mizuke said surprised.

"This is Mizuke, he's our visitor." the cyborg answered.

"The tanuki talks!" Mizuke repeated.

"I'm a _reindeer_! A reindeer! Remember that!"

"A reindeer, huh?" Mizuke spoke. Zoro opened an eye and watched the two.

Mizuke walked up to animal, crouched down, and began petting his ears. _So soft...and fuzzy._

"Gah! What are you doing!?" it exclaimed.

"so cute..."

"Huh?"

"You're so cute!"

The reindeer was taken aback. He sucked in his breath and started dancing.

"You bastard! Who's cute!? I'll kill you! I'm not happy at all ass-hole!" he yelled with happiness clearly etched all over his face.

_No wonder that idiot cook mistook him for a woman. _Zoro thought, _He acts just like a girl._

"Ugh." He closed his eye and resumed his slumber.

When Mizuke stood up and walked towards the front of the Sunny, he walked along the railing. He tripped over his feet and flipped over the wood, beginning to fall towards the water.

"Hey, careful!" Nami called out.

He knew was going to fall off though. He was going to fall off, hit his head on a rock, and die without even completing his first mission. Bracing himself for impact, he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

"You can open your eyes now." A new, mature voice pleased his ears as it spoke. He opened his eyes to find a tall, dark headed woman standing in front of him with her arms cross over her chest in an 'x' shape.

"Good job, Robin!" called an equally unfamiliar voice. "You caught him! Who is this guy anyway?"

He glanced to see who was talking. He didn't seem to jog his memory, so he assumed this long-nosed man was sogeking.

The woman chuckled and spoke again, "Well, this must be our guest. I hear his name is Mizuke."

"Oh, great! Nice to meet ya!" Sogeking exclaimed happily.

"Hey Usopp come over here! Chopper's done studying! Let's go fishing!" called Luffy.  
"Ou!*" Usopp ran over to play with Luffy and Chopper.

While watching this 'Usopp' run to the others, Mizuke noticed something. He was still on the ship, but he was really tall ….or …. he was standing on the railing. Looking down at his feet, he noticed something else. There were hands wrapped around his ankles. Not only that, but these hands were sprouting out of the ship itself.

"Oh, so you finally noticed. Sorry, but I just couldn't have you falling off again." Robin lowered her arms to her side and the hands around his ankles disappeared.

Stunned, all Mizuke could mutter was an "Uhh... I... You... hands..." before Robin turned away and joined Nami on their beach chairs under the umbrellas.

Franky was already back in his shop below deck and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting on the railing, jabbering away as they fished. The Thousand Sunny had already set sail a short while ago. The marine admired all the work this crew did to keep the ship going. He already agreed to stay with them as they sailed. He could get back to base at anytime with his baby den-den mushi. Mizuke was assigned an extra bed in the men's quarters somewhere near Zoro's and Usopp's beds, pressed up against the farthest wall.

At last, the Straw Hat crew's latest member emerged from an unexplored room without the detection of Mizuke. The marine wondered what this 'Brook' guy would be like. He knew his wanted poster made him look pretty ugly and he knew he'd be pretty old considering how long the poster itself had been around. _He'll probably have long white hair and wrinkles everywhere._ He thought giggling uncontrollably at the picture in his mind. The others on deck (who were awake) watched him in confusion as he laughed.

As Mizuke stood giggling hysterically, a tall, dark figure emerged from the shadows of the ship. It stalked its way up behind him menacingly and spoke.  
"Lovely day, isn't it! Yohohohohoho!"

Mizuke finally stopped his laughing fit.

_Must be him, he's the only voice left that I don't recognize._

"Why, yes. Yes it is! And you must be Brook!"

Mizuke spun around, only to spin back around and run away screaming his lungs out. _ What the hell is this!? I expected Brook to be _alive_ not dead!And what's with that afro!?_ Once he ran out of breath, he was re-approached by Brook. All the loud screaming and stomping awakened Zoro who got up and climbed his way into the crow's nest to take a more peaceful nap and maybe get some exercising done.

"I'm sorry, I must have scared you. Let me introduce myself. I am dead bones Brook! It's a pleasure to meet you! I see that you must be our visitor. Although, I don't have eyes! Yohohohohoho! Skull Joke!" He threw his arms up into the air.

"Hahahaha!" Mizuke was a sap for lame jokes. _He's not as bad as I thought! Although he's … dead..but.. alive? Ah, well, I'll find out soon enough._ "I'm sorry for being so rude before. I'm Mizuke. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Brook!" He greeted Brook, bowing formally.

"Yohohoho! I suppose we will talk again at dinner! Sanji is quite amazing when it comes to cooking, as you will soon find out! Now if you'll excuse me, I have panties to look at." Brook bowed in return, turned, and walked calmly towards the girls.

Luffy suddenly ran up to Mizuke and exclaimed, "Hey! Guess what? I'm gonna be the king of the pirates!"

"What!?" _Where the hell did _that _come from?_ "You mean you wanna find the One Piece?! Good luck with that..."

"Thanks! Shishishi!" Luffy grinned with his eyes squinted shut and took off up the stairs to a small grove of trees.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled after him, "Don't you dare touch my tangerines!"

"Okay!" Luffy yelled back.

"Geez, it's just one idiot after another, I swear."  
Robin chuckled. Laying on the ground was Brook, a large lump forming on the top of his head, finding its way through his afro.

_Can this day get any more unusual?_

**Author's Note:**

** Well, well, well. I finally got the first chapter of my new One Piece fic out! It took a while, but I got it! Truthfully, it ended and turned out way different than how I originally wrote it... then again, that's a good thing because it was really cheesy and lame. (Not that it's not now but...) So many hands being thrown up into the air! xD **

**If it's incredibly horrible, just tell me and I'll find a way to change it so that it's not incredibly horrible! (PS It's taken me even longer to find a title for this thing than it has to write and type it.. it's sad, really xP I hope you like the title too, cuz if not, I'll change that too :3) **

** I had this up already, but added some things to it! ;D Ugh, everytime I work on this fic, it tends to run from 11PM to 2AM or later! xD As of this very moment! it is almost 3 AM! well it probably wont be by the time you read this... **

** This is my first multi-chapter fic! Yay! I hoped you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review and I won't forget to spare your souls! See ya!**

**FYI:**

**just in case you didnt know...**

**-Ou = Right! / Alright! / Roger! / Okay! / the list could go on for a few more words...**

** _Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. (If I did, I'd be the world's greatest genius!) But I _do_ own Mizuke/Mui._**


End file.
